When InuYasha was Kagome's
by Just A Girl1550
Summary: Slightly AUish Kagome wonders what she is left with when InuYasha leaves her and their two children to go with Kikyo. Set in Modern Japan and there are demons. R


**OK FOLKS HERE IS A STORY THAT I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE, AND IT WAS WRITTEN IN ABOUT 40 MINUTES, SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU CAN TELL, BUT PLEASE NOT REALLY HARSH. I TRY TO PLEASE… BUT YOU KNOW HOW THAT CAN GO SOMETIMES… ANYWAY, PLEASE READ AND THEN REVIEW ******

**When InuYasha was Kagome's**

Kagome walked through the park slowly, letting her mind wander as she watched her children from the corner of her eye. She had long black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, her figure was small, and she was in good shape, she looked at least 27. She was thinking about InuYasha. For the last eight years he had been her faithful, loving husband.

_I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go_

Then she had found out he was cheating on her with her cousin look-alike Kikyo. And through all her tears, she still loved him, she couldn't think of any reason to let his image fade. She found herself walking past the place where they had first met, and he had eventually proposed.

_Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
_

The sad thing Kagome kept thinking was that if he came back and apologized, she would take him back with wide open arms and never think about it again.

_  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone_

Later that night, Kagome woke with InuYasha's name a scream on her lips, she had tears pouring down her face and she hugged herself tightly and tried to make it all better, but the hollow feeling in her heart never went away.

_  
Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine  
_

Kagome sorted through all of their pictures of the day they were married to each other. He was smiling this huge smile that showed his fangs and Kagome in the picture was looking lovingly into his soft golden eyes, also smiling. That moment in time, snapped and put between the pages of a book that wouldn't be opened in that era of happiness. _  
_

_I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real_

_And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay  
_

She sat on her bed, only two weeks after InuYasha left them to live with Kikyo. Kagome thought she couldn't cry anymore, but somehow, she cried herself to sleep each and every night, she woke up crying from nightmares involving InuYasha and Kikyo.

_  
Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine  
_

Her two year old son Yuuki and her four year old daughter Himiko. They had their fathers' spectacular golden eyes and Himiko had black hair while Yuuki had silver and they both had their fathers fuzzy dog ears. They had loved their father with a passion that surprised her, but she had always thought it was good, how attached they were to their father, until they had broken up.

Now she had to break the news to them gently and try not to break their little hearts.

_  
I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You  
So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind_

In the end, Kagome thought it wasn't worth keeping herself up over a person who might've, a long time ago, loved her and their children. She changed everything she did, so now nothing in her life revolved around InuYasha.

She grew up.

She out grew him.

She still cries in the night for him.

Her children hear and they silently cry for the pain their father inflicted on their mother.

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine_

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG AND DECIDED THAT THIS WOULD MAKE A REALLY GOOD STORY… SO REVIEW AND REVIREW AND REVIEW SOME MORE ******


End file.
